The future is not the past
by behind-the-heart
Summary: 10 years ago most of the company of light died leaving Bloom alone with no memory of her friends 10 years later the company of light hhas a risen in the middle of the fight with the brotherhood.
1. what happend

_The Winx __Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha __and specialists, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, and Nabu, Known as th second Company of light, were in the Obsidian Dimension fighting the Brotherin', three Wizards with the names Nathon, Mason, and Nilon, and the Trix. Well Bloom,Flora, were fighting Icy, Stella, _Tecna, _Darcy. Aisha and Musa Stormy. __Helia and Sky, __Nilon. ___Timmy_ and Brandon,__ Nathon. __Riven and Nabu, __Mason._

_"You'll never win Winx so give up."Icy Laughes. She was right they were surrounded, no were to go nothing to do, they were powerless, (not literally) It was the end. They looked at Bloom hoping she'd have a plan but she wasn't looking, she was staring into Icy's eyes with no emotion it was like she was saying you won't win. She had a plan and by the look in her eyes it was really a long shot._

_" Your little leader is not going to bail you out this time." Darcy says. They still looked at Bloom and still no emotion, no fear no sadness on realization that THEY WERE GOING TO DYE! Her expression was as blank as a rock. They looked at each other and got ready to attack. They looked at Bloom one more time and still nothing. They were about to attack when Bloom spoke._

_"Stop! Don't attack them." She says they all look at her like she is crazy, eve__n __ the trix. __They looked for the life in her eyes to see if they should listen, there was no life so they continued to attack._

_"Did you not here me the first time I said STOP! It's useless in trying to win a done fight. To even try they'll destroy you in a heartbeat."Bloom explained with anger she transformed into her Encantex and flown up to the winx._

_"Bloom this fight is not over we have to keep trying we just can't give up we jus.."Flora yells but Bloom stops her._

_"Just nothing stand behind me there about to kill you guys."She says they don't listen. Right as they are about to attack her friends she jumps in front of the attack and gets hit instead, she falls back into the wall._

_"BLOOM" They yell. They weren't paying attention and they we're hit in the back. Bloom looks up weary to see the winx on the ground lifeless, the Brotherhood, and the Trix were gone. Bloom walked up to the body's of her friends.__  
><em>

_"Guys I am so sorry I will not rest in till I find and destroy all evil in every detention." Bloom says as she takes off her friendship necless and the neckless Sky Gave to her (season 5) Trew them on the ground and walked away She was walking she did two spells on to take her to Mrs. Faragonda and one that made her forget everything but her name were she was from and were she lived her in tire life and would work in 10 seconds. But before she left she said one thing, "I have no friends," a part of her hair turned black and she diapered._


	2. It's destroyed

_At Alfia _

_Ms. Faragonda POV_

_I was in my office when I heard a loud crash from outside. I saw students gathering around the source of the crash. While I was watching Greselda ran into my office._

_"Faragonda come with me out to the cort yard we need you there quickly." She said in a rush. I nodded and ran out of Alfia to the crash. When we got there I was suprised what I saw it looked like...Bloom, but diffrent a medium peice of her hair was black insted of all red and was wering all black instead of her regular clothes._

_"Bloom? Fairies help Greselda take her to the infirmary quickly." I ordered . They nodded and helped Take Bloom inside. I looked around but found no sign of the others, so thats leads to an important question: Where is everyone? a imortant question that I think Bloom will have a answer for. _

**_Two weeks later _**

_It's been two weeks and still Bloom has not awaken but her hair is geting blacker, now half of her hair is black._

_"Ms. Faragonda." I turn around to see Roxy, the fairy of animals at the door._

_"Yes Roxy?" I ask. Most of the time Roxy would only come in my office if it was inportant._

_"It's Bloom... She.. She's awake." She replys. My eyes widden as we run to the infirmary, there lied Bloom awake_

_"Bloom dear you're awake?" I say in a soft voice. she looked up with a confused look an her face._

_"uhh...Hi?" she asked sounding confused and uneasy. I looked at her and saw she didn't know me. Then it hit me she lost her memory._

_"Ms. Faragonda is it possible that she lost her memory." Roxy asked me. I look at her, then Bloom, then her again and nod my head._

_" Bloom, I want you to thing hard and answer this:what do you remember." I ask. She looks at me with a sad smile._

_"Well my name is Bloom Flair, I'm the fairy of the dragon flame, princess of Domino, Lived on earth my whole life, uhh oh ya I'm an Enchantix (is that how you spell it ?) fairy, I have a sister named Daphne and uhh thats about it." after she was done we heard a explosion. Bloom transformed into her enchantix and flew out of there to get ready to attack._

_" get redy for my fury FIRE RRRAAAYYY!" She yeld as she shot an attack at the figures._

_"now now now calm down let Me introduse us before you start attacking" the figues steped forword to show the trix and some wizards... THE BROTHERIN'!_

_"we are the Trix and they are the Brotherin' now quit the chit-chat." Icy said but stoped she looked at her sisteres and they nodded there planing somthing was my only thought._

_"__ICE SHARDS/__ILLUSION MANIPULATION/MEGA LIGHTNIG STORM__!" Icy, Darvy, and Stormy yelled as there attacks hit Bloom. I looked at bloom then relized she was diffrent._

_"Ha you wont put up a fight if someone paid you. FULL DRAGON ENERGY..__DRAGON ENERGY..DRAGON ESSENCE..__DRAGON FIRE..__DRAGON FLAME..__DRAGON FLAME SPHERE..DRAGON FURY..__FIRE RAY..__FUSION FIRE..DRAGON FIRE __CRUSH... GREAT FLAME DRAGON NOW TOGETHER!" She yelled. Oh no using all her powers at once is very dangerous, this isn't the old Bloom it's someone else but the same Bloom at the same time Wait only one fairy can do that it's the fairy of the dragons septer (is that how you spell it) yes thats it Bloom is the fairy of the dragon septer and flame. A her attacks colided with the trix it set off a big explosion._

_"OWWW! hear me Bloom and hear me good we will return." They trix yelled as they, and the brotherin', dissapeared. I looked at a still standing Bloom she flew to the ground a detransformed but now only a peice of her sair was red and the rest black but i brushed it off. _

_" Bloom you are not just the fairy of tthe Dragon flame but of the Dragon sphere too. and Me, Saladin, and Griffin would like to help you if that is okay with you." She nodded and looks at me atanding up._

_"I will stop at nothing intill they have been taking down. This is far from over." __She were right this is far from over.._

**TEN YEARS LATER**

**OMEGA DEMINTION-NO PROV**

"Owww! My head hurts." A black figure said . It looked around and saw only darkness. It used light dimond to see, and it was Stella Selaria. She saw her friends and boyfriend on the ground the only person she didn't see was Bloom.

"guys wake up!" She yelled shaking Brandan vigorously. She ran to Flora and shook her too.

"FLORA WAKE UP." Stella yelled still shaking her. She remembered what had happened a moment ago and shook harder.

**Stella POV.**

"stella." a voice said I looked around to see Aisha looking up at me.

"AISHA YOU'RE AWAKE!" I screamed as I ran uped to her and hugged her. She looked confused but hugged me back. I believed she remembered when she let go, ran up to Nabu and shook him awake.

"wha-whats happening? Aisha?" Nabu asked. she hugged him and started to explain what happen while I went to wake everyone up. After we woke everyone up we explained what happend.

"so how do we get out of here?" Flora asks

" I know Follow me Stell we'll need som light." Aisha says.

" You know light is my thang." I say. I create a ball of light and we follow her. once we reach ar destination she chants somthing I cant understad. Once we are out of there we look around and gasped in shock. It was horible. Androis, was destroid..


	3. hear we are

**Aisha's POV XX**

I can't believe it Andros, my home was destroyed. I broke out crying and went down to the ground, I couldn't help it, My home was destroyed. I..I was supposed to be the Guardian of this place and...and look at it now its was destroyed.

"My...My home." I said quietly crying. But I think Nabu heard me because he put his arm around me and I cry into his neck. He's always there for me that's why I love him.

"Aisha we half to go." Tecna says in a soft voice I suddenly snapped I couldn't help it.

"Tecna if Andros is destroyed what is the possibility that _every other planet _is destroyed." I try to ask nicely but Venom dripping in my voice.

"ummm..well..ummm. 0% for every planet but 90% of the planets are destroyed only planets alive are Linphia which is quickly falling, and...Domino." She replays.

"Wait what does it say anything about what happened..." I started rambling (that how you spell it) on then something caught my mind.

"uh were's Bloom?" I ask everyone looks around with no clue.

"Clam down it talks about Bloom right here. ok lets see..um Bloom of Domino is the main person fighting in the war of the brotherin'. she was originally the fairy of the dragon flame in till she was discovered to be the fairy and guardian of the _Dragons scepter..._what in the world is the dragon scepter" Tecna says confused. I crack up laughing and the others look at me funny.

"Ok..ok...Tecna is confused." I said still laughing but the others caught on because they started laughing.

"ANYWAY...It also says that she is trained by Faragonda, Griffin, and Salidin to master her powers and that there is a secret place were refugees (?) stay." Tecna explains sounding annoyed.

"Ok does it say were this place is exactly?" Riven shook her head no.

"GREAT NO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Stella yells.

"Well it does say something about the battle under 'Myth of the Winx' it says there were 11 people in the company of light. Princesses Stella, Aisha, Flora, Musa, and Tecna and the specialists Princes Sky, and Helia. Brandon, Riven, Timmy,and Nabu. They died in battle against the Trix and Brotherin' and the only person other than the Trix and Brotherin' lost her memory. She was Bloom Domino Fairy of the dragon flame and guardian of the dragon septer"Tecna explaines.

"Wait if Bloom lost her memory she wouldn't know us would she."Sky asked sounding sad.

"No she wouldn't know us she would probably know of us." I explained.

" So how do we find this base." Stella asks.

"Wait we could send a note to miss Faragonda." Flora proposes.

"awesome idea flora but we don't know a spell to do that." I say.

"When I say ready send out your fairy dust and leave the rest to me." flora says.

"ok ready...1...2...3" Flora yells and we do as her told while flora chants something but I hear it perfectly

"Me peame aitama see mesage oleme winx klubi ja spetsialistid, me oleme teise firma valgust ja me vajame teie abi, otsime Rebel mesilaste seda loitsu sa suudab minuga suhelda Flora Ma tean, et sa arvasid, me olime surnud, kuid see ei ole tõsi olime magic kooma kuulsime kõike, mis on juhtunud oleme Andros on Omaga portaal me vajame teie abi nüüd rohkem kui kunagi varem palun kuule meid" She chants 3 times and she fall to the ground.

" FLORA" We all yell as he run to see if she is okay. Helia shakes her lightly but she didn't wake up.

"What did she do." Helia asks with flora in her arms. still shaking her. after a min. he repeats hisself.

"What did she do."

**what happened to flora? what did she say? what did she do? find out soon.**

**thank you: **

**AllieTheImp12, Anna, Blair Charming, Peacelovefairy, LivCarin, Queen Rhea, and ScarletPuppy83 for reviewing this story.  
><strong>

**and thank you**

****Peacelovefairy, LivCarin for making my story a favorite and following it.****


	4. who is she

**Riven's Pov.**

Helia was holding flora in his arms and the same thing kept going through my mind 'What did she do'. He kept looking at her in till she woke up. After she did, a portal came up. We were confused in till Ms. Faragonda stept out with a girl with black hair and a red piece of hair going through it. She wore red and black clothing. She kinda looked emo. And by the looks of it she wasn't happy to be here.

"Winx, Specialists you really are alive." Ms. Faragonda said happy.

"Ya it is great woop-de-do." The emo girl said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Manners! These are the Second Company of Light. They have protected the universe for years you should have more respect."Ms. Faragonda snapped at the girl. Me, the Winx and specialists flinched at her voice, but the girl didn't all she did was smirk. Who is this girl and by the looks of it the my friends wanted to know too.

"Oh my humblest apologize I thought we were talking to people from nothing but myths but no were talking to _the company of light _I think I'm gonna faint." The girl said sarcastically rolling her eyes, again, while pretending she was going to faint. After a moment of two she broke out laughing in till she looked at flora.

"what happened? are you O.. " She started saying but flora stopped her.

" I fell from a spell it kinda hurts but I'm okay." she says looking at the her. We all did too, she had worried eyes still looking at flora.

"let me see." Emo girl demands. Flora gives her, her arm. Emo girl touched a piece of her arm and Flora flinched.

" I got an idea. Blood manipulation." the girl says and her hands turn red, she touches flora's arm and it turns red to 10 seconds later the red disappears and so does the scares she had. Ok that was _AWESOME. _Flora then passed out. Okay take back what I said.

"what did you do to her?" Helia asked worried. Emo girl looks at Helia up and down for a minute then responds.

"Nothing that involves you Helia of Knightly." Emo girl say. Okay I'm starting to like this girl.

"Well it does so answer me_ what did you do?_" Helia snapped at the girl. We flinched at is voice it was full of vinum of hatred.

"Get this through you pacifist head she's alive no scares healthy and _I'm the b__a__d guy _at least I could get is a thank you. I mean come on she is _fine _now thanks to _me_." she replies rolling her eyes. Helia sent out his laser strings and they wrapped around the girls arms tightly but she didn't say a thing she just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to ask this one more time and you _better_ answer me what did you do?" he asked again. The emo girl rolled her eyes still had a smirk on her face. The sudden realization hit me, she was having fun with this.

"And what are you going to do if I don't tell you Helia?"

"you really don't want to find out."

"yes I actually do."

"no you don't."

"Your starting to annoy me Helia."

"Just _tell_ me what you did to my girlfriend. Is that so hard."

"And like I said, I mean come on she is _fine _now thanks to _me._"

"She was fine without you"

"ya she was bleeding with scares all up her arm by_ ya she fine. _did you even ask if she was okay. no. wow your such a good boyfriend. P.S Sarcasome"

"That is it I'm.."

"STOP IT HELIA" I yelled they both looked at me. Helia looked confused and the girl just smirked.

"what Riven. why did you tell him to stop?" Musa asked confused. The outhers nod.

"Because she's trying to make Helia made. she's having fun with this. But I don't know why." I explaien they look at her and she looked at me. The one thing I noticed was her smirk was gone replaced with a shocked look

"wow."Was all she said.

"That makes no since. Why would she injoy this." Helia says. After a minute the girls smirk reterns but her shoked look didn't leave.

"Riven's right." They girl said.

"WHAT." Everyone said. I looked around to find Ms. Faragonda and the portal gone.

"So, you were trying to make him made because it worked." Stella said.

"Bravo Riven, at least someone is smart enough to see through me. I'm guessing you want to know who I am now don't you." She says. we all nod.

"fine since I know of all of you I don't really need intro's from you. I'm...


	5. The spell

**Stella's POV**

I'm Bloom Princess of Domino, Fairy of the dragon flame and Guardian of the dragons scepter. And the only person fighting the In this war." she says. We didn't say anything, we were to shocked to. The Bloom that we knew and loved, tha-that was her. God she really needed a fashion change black is so last year.

"Bloom." everyone said. Who could blame us, if your friend look like a Emo girl right in front of you, she enjoys watching you get mad you'd be surprised.

"Ya my name is Bloom why does that surprise you?" Bloom says rolling her eyes. I was about to tell her but Brandon covered my mouth.

"No reason may we go talk to Ms. Faragonda now we have something we need to ask her." He replies slightly glaring at me.

"Um...Sure if that's wat you want. One more thing, here's a tip don't get in my way unless you want to get burned understand that. Good now let's go." She says not even giving us a time to answer as a portal appears behind her.

"Whatever princess." Riven mumbles. But didn't go unnoticed by Bloom. Red vine like things went around him and wrapped around him tightly and the portal disappears. Really Riven, Really.

"What was that Riven, I didn't quite hear you, may you repeat that for me." Bloom says walking up to a tied Riven.

"I said..Whatever princess...What part of that...Don't you understand." Riven says between breaths. The vines disappeared but Bloom keeps walking towards him then circles around him.

"You're a two minded, a person speaks whats on his mind. You think you're 're really annoying too, I don't like you but you're not as annoying as your friends." Bloom says to Riven. She did not just say that.

"Bloom whats your favorite color?" Flora asks.

"Red."

"Whats your favorite thing to do?" Musa asks.

"I don't have one."

"Who are your friends?" Aisha asks.

"Blair, Alexis, and Breezy."

"Who is your best friends?" Tecna asks.

"Blair."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask.

"no."

"Can we go now before my head explodes." Brandon says not asks says.

"whatever...where did you want to go again?"

"We wanted to see Ms. Faragonda remember."Helia says nicely. She nods as three portals open.

"Uh Bloom why did you open three portals?" I ask slightly confused.

"Well whats fun in just letting you go through the portal into her office you must pick the right portal and believe in the portal you pick or you will end up right back-here again, one portal takes you to her office, one to my training room, the last one leads you back here, and the portals change sometimes so believe in your self to choose the right one not what another says to you, which means whatever Tecna and Timmy say, if it is not what you think don't listen. Understand?" She explained. Musa gave us a look saying,'she just had to do that didn't she.' We all nod and she disappears.

"So what do we do now?" Flora asks. Aisha steps up to the portals.

"Aisha what are you doing?" Nabu yells after her.

"They're trick portals, they take you were your heart believes you'll go there they do change with where you think like if I think I'll come here..." She says as she jumps into the portal and jumps out of another.

" That's where I'll go." She concludes smiling.

"So she just tricked us." I say, really annoyed.

"No, she said 'believe in the portal you pick or you will end up right back-here again.' and the way these go is think about where you want to go and believe the portal will take you there,' so she did but she didn't. she told us they were 'confusion' portals' when they are 'Believix portals' they con only be made by a fairy past Believix. I'll go first then after me it will go boy, girl boy, girl, in till we are all through. Got it?" She asks. We all nod to her. She smiles as she steps through. one by one they all go in leaving me out her alone. I jump into the portal. While I'm in the portal colors go everywhere It felt like home. I close my eyes for a minute and when I open them I'm right outside a door._ "Must be Ms.F's office". _I thought. I knock. After a minute I hear a voice say 'come in.' I walk in to greet Ms.F with out my friends.

"Stella come in and sit it's been awhile hasn't it." She says as she jesters to the seat. I smile slightly as I sit down. when I do something crosses my mind.

"What do you mean it's been awhile, I was here a couple of days ago not awhile." I say confused. She sighes and shakes her head lightly.

"No stella you and your friends werent her a couple of days ago but 10 years ago. A lot has changed nothing stayed the same." She explains.

"Bloom what happened to her besides loosing her memory cause we got that part." I ask immediately after she explains the last one, trying to cover up my shock.

" No one knows but we do know two things if her hair turns completely black your friend will be go forever. And Its a spell." She explains. I nod slightly.

"Is there a way to get her back to normal?" I ask.

"If we knew what spell she used than ya we might be able to but none of us were there." She sighs.

"Well I was there and I remember her saying something she said uh oh ya Tee mulle kõike unustada ja live midagi, kuid ma tahan teada. Muuda kes ma olen prosses vajadusel võta mind olid I wanna kümne sekundi ainult alow õigekirja maagiline universaalne süda ja üks asi, mis paneb mind minevikku mäletama, ilma elus." I tell her smiling.

"Write that down and tell Tecna to use her hand-held to translate it." I do as I'm told I write it down and walk out the door. Next mission: Save Bloom.


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

**ATTENTION:**

**I am puting this story on hiatus. With school, cheer, homework, chores and animals, I could not continue this story on account of two thigs time and writers block a serious disease that I have were I can't think of ideas. It doesn't help that I have only a certain amount of free time to think. So if you would like to ether; A: adopt the story or B:help with ideas P.M me or write it in the coments but if you are wanting to adopt it P.M me. Deeply sorry for the wait㈶6. Bye...**

**㇌2㇌0 Ash ㈴2㈶0㈴1 **

**Ps. Mery Christmas ㇳ7ㇳ6ㇳ3 and happy new yearㇴ2ㇴ0ㇳ9ㇳ8**


End file.
